


On a Cold Winter Night

by adastrad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adastrad/pseuds/adastrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warming someone up with firebending is kind of an intimate thing. You don't do it for just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Cold Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> or, 4 Nights Mako Refused to Warm Wu up with Firebending and 1 Night He Didn't
> 
> I wrote this for Wuko Week & the theme "Night on the Town." Revised it to celebrate the finale. There are a few spoilers, but they're very minor. I don't think we really know what season Book 4 takes place in, but this is set the winter before Korra's return to Republic City.
> 
> I used a handful of phrases taken from 1920s slang. It's only really important for the 4th section. There's a little glossary in the end notes.

Opening nights at the Republic City Theatre were always a glamorous affair. The people! The clothes! The bubbly drinks in fluted glasses and those tiny, tasty hors d'oeuvre! And of course – the _play_. Wu could gush about _Love Amongst the Dragons_ for hours ...which was exactly why as soon as they'd reentered the grand salon, Mako had found himself a strategic niche with a good vantage point to lurk in. He kept an eye on Wu – gesticulating his delight at the evening's performance – and completely avoided socializing himself.

But now, Mako was relieved to see, the evening was winding down and the theatre-goers were taking their leave in twos and threes. It was time to collect – _ah_.

"Mako! There you are!" Wu bounded toward Mako's alcove. "What are you doing hiding away in this corner? It's almost like you didn't want to come!" He laughed and Mako shrugged, hoping Wu wouldn't ask –

"Sooo, what did you think?" He didn't wait for Mako's response before barreling on. "The acting wasn't as top notch as you'd see in Ba Sing Se, of course, but Noren's actor still had _it_ , if ya know what I mean. And the effects! The dragon transformations were pretty nifty, huh?"

"Uh... Yeah," Mako agreed, trying to look sincere. "It was... good."

He'd nodded off near the end of the first act. When he'd jerked awake at the final orchestra crescendo, Wu was still on the edge of his seat, as riveted to the action on stage as he'd been when the play had opened. Mako didn't think Wu had noticed but he braced himself for a ribbing.

He needn't have worried – the chill when they stepped out of the building was enough of a distraction.

Wu shivered theatrically, and before Mako knew what was happening, had looped their arms together and was huddling into his chest.

"Wu, _what_ are you doing?"

The prince clung tighter as he tried to pull away.

"I'm cold," he pouted and his breath instantly condensed in the air. "Warm me up?"

"No," Mako denied him, extricating himself. "Just wear a heavier coat next time."

 

* * *

 

"You know," mused Wu, "that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I can't believe you've lived here nearly _three_ years and you've _never_ gone to single a pro-bending match."

"Hey, of the two of us, _I'm_ not the one who's a former pro-bender." He squinted up at Mako. "Which _you_ didn't mention for _three_ years."

Mako shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Well, if I asked now could you introduce me to Tahno?"

"...No. You know, Prince Wu, I think it would be best if we left the premises now."

The crowds of spectators were still milling around, chatting excitedly about the match. Mako knew from personal experience that the athletes sometimes came out to meet their fans and Tahno always had been one to milk his fame for all he was worth. Losing and regaining his bending had only made him more popular, despite the fact that he was a dirty, no-good cheater. Of course, the one time in three years Wu had begged to go to a match and the Wolfbats had to be playing. He scowled and ushered the prince to the exit.

He didn't go easily.

"Why?" he asked over his shoulder. "I thought he and the Wolfbats were somethin' else."

"They're not even that good," Mako lied.

"I read in the newspaper they're part of a jazz band too. Ooh, think we could go see 'em play?"

"They're definitely not that good."

"Mako... Are you jealous?"

_"No!"_

The idea of Wu fawning over Tahno was enough to make him grind his teeth but that didn't mean he was jealous. What was there to be jealous of anyway? Tahno picking up trombone after he lost his bending? Starting a band with Hasook, Lu, and Gang? He led the way outside. Yeah, no, nothing, that's what.

He was brought back to reality when Wu headbutted him in the chest. Gently. And then kept his head there.

"Wu? ...What?"

"I've got my coat, Mako, but my head's still cold."

Mako pushed him away by the shoulders to see the prince's face frozen in a pout.

"No."

"C'mon," Wu whined. "All you'd have to do is warm up your hands with a bit of firebending and put 'em right _here_." He demonstrated, digging his fingers into his short hair.

This guy was going to be the Earth King and he was _ridiculous_.

"Or," Mako suggested, doing his best not to smile, "you could just get a hat."

The prince groaned and slouched toward the car. Mako trailed after.

"And what did you mean when you said pro-bending 'wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be'?"

Wu perked up. "Well, buddy, it's not exactly _Love Amongst the Dragons..._ "

 

* * *

 

When he'd first begun his protection detail, Mako had tried to remain professional, tried to keep his distance and keep focused on the job. But he hadn't expected someone like Prince Wu. He hadn't expected a boss who would treat him as a friend not a bodyguard, drag him to every new fine dining establishment, and attempt to persuade him to eat things that really shouldn't have been edible.

"Just try it, Mako," Wu coaxed, holding out his chopsticks.

"I'll pass," Mako said, leaning further back in his seat. "That looks like an eyeball."

Wu shrugged and popped the morsel into his mouth. "You're missing out. Octopus eyes are the best part."

"Yeah... that's disgusting."

Wu swallowed, took a sip of cucumber aloe water ( _that_ Mako was willing to admit wasn't half bad), and leveled Mako with a long stare.

"And when the chef comes back what are you gonna tell him?"

Mako doubted the man would care about his opinion. He'd been ecstatic that His Royal Highness Prince Wu had graced the grand opening of his restaurant with his presence. When Wu mentioned he was in the mood for seafood, he'd proclaimed Wu _had_ to try his spicy octopus fritters – _on the house_. They hadn't even been on the menu that evening.

"That I enjoyed mine and you enjoyed yours."

Wu sulked, but when the chef arrived to ask how everything was, it played out just as Mako expected.

He didn't stop pouting until he buttoned up his coat and pulled on the green-gold cap Pema – kind woman that she was – had knit for him out of flying bison yarn. As much as Wu bemoaned how it messed up his hair, he hardly ever took it off.

"Mako. Let's go!"

He led the way out of the restaurant and into the crowd of spectators and photographers waiting outside. If there was one thing Wu knew how to do well, it was work a camera, and he twirled as light bulbs flashed and grinned as he posed with his fans.

Mako tapped his foot with impatience, eyeing the throng of people, but it was surprisingly sooner rather than later that Wu returned, teeth chattering and dancing from foot to foot in the frigid air.

"Hoo-boy! My hands are _freezing!_ " He rubbed his palms together, shivering, and before Mako could react, seized Mako's hands in his own.

Instinctively, Mako yanked back. He managed to get one hand free, but the other remained in Wu's tight grip. He heard the click and whirr of cameras, the swelling murmur of the crowd around them.

"Wu, let go."

"Nooo. Can't you just do a little—" he brought their joined hands to his mouth and huffed out a puff of warm air, "—and heat them up?"

"No, Wu." More cameras flashed and Mako felt his stomach lurch. "I'm your bodyguard. People are staring."

He pulled again, but, unfazed, Wu hung on tighter.

"And if you weren't my bodyguard?" His voice was light, but his eyes were penetrating.

Mako looked away first.

"...That's irrelevant." He ignored Wu's tiny sigh and pried his hand loose. "You can just wear a pair of gloves."

 

* * *

 

Mako was cursing himself. Why, oh _why_ had he agreed to accompany Wu on a night out drinking? Especially when he was the escort and couldn't have anything himself? Spirits, did he need a drink.

It had started fine enough. Wu just got a bit gigglier after a few shots. But then he'd bought a round for the establishment, most of whom happened to be rough-and-tumble Earth Kingdom refugees. Mako had been ready to make a break for it then and there when he'd seen them frowning at the well-dressed interloper, but after Wu demonstrated to a roar of approval a surprising knowledge of less-than-respectable folksongs (if a less-than-pleasant singing voice), he'd made himself relax.

He shouldn't have. With the other patrons cheerily toasting their future monarch and pressing on him drink after drink, it wasn't long until Wu was completely zozzled.

Mako lifted the next shot out of Wu's reaching grasp.

"Wha—? Mmmako, s'my drink."

"Yeah, no." Mako took a firm hold of Wu's shoulder. "It's time to go."

Wu didn't fight as Mako practically carried him to the door. A few of the drinkers gave him stink eyes as he passed and made to get up.

"I'm his bodyguard," he hastily explained, but they didn't back off until Wu added a slurred, "S'right!" and patted his chest.

At the door, Mako sat Wu on a stool and bundled him up in his hat and coat. Catching his hands to pull on his yellow gloves proved more of a challenge when Wu chose to wave the bar goodbye and belt out, "Twooooo lovers! Forbidden from one another!" The crowd took up the song as enthusiastically as they had several, _several_ times already. Mako let out of sigh of relief when he could finally, _finally_ slam the door on the discordant bellows of "Secret tunnel! _Secret tunnel!!"_

At that convenient moment, with his legs practically turned to jelly, Wu slipped on a patch of ice and crumpled to the ground.

"Wu down," he moaned into the pavement and probably would have stayed there till morning had Mako not hauled him up. He stumbled regaining his feet and thudded into Mako's chest.

"Mmmm, Mako." A lazy smile spread over his face. He reached out with searching hands, tugging Mako's arm up and over his shoulders as he tucked himself against Mako's side.

Well, that wasn't going to work. Before he could begin the delicate process of keeping Wu upright and freeing his arm, Wu let his head fall back. He gazed up at Mako with eyes glazed and glassy-bright from too much rice wine.

"'M the boss. So know... know any time you wanna," he smooshed a palm to Mako's cheek. "Cash or check, buddy. Bank's open."

Mako brushed his hand away and stared at Wu for a long moment.

"Wu..."

Wu blinked at him contentedly.

"You're drunk."

"Pfft, no. No, no, no s'jus' ...jus' gotta _edge_ s'all. 'Cause 'm cold. But 'm stuck on you. S'okay. Keep me warm?"

Mako ignored the pleading face, pulled away from Wu's unresisting grip. Turned him, swaying, in the right direction, and with one hand on his elbow, the other at the small of his back began the long march back to the hotel.

"Let's go home, Wu."

"But my neck's cold."

"How about next time, you wear a scarf?"

 

* * *

 

Mako didn't know how anyone could stand to see the same play five times, let alone six. But here they were, exiting the theatre after another show of _Love Amongst the Dragons_. Again. At least he hadn't fallen asleep this time? And he'd have a real answer when in, three, two, one—

"Sooo, what did you think?"

—Wu asked him how he liked the production. But for once, he actually paused so Mako could get a word in edgewise.

"It was good," Mako decided. Better than he thought it would be. "I liked Noren's lover the most. She brought him down to earth and always gave him good advice. I wish she'd stayed a mortal, though. Revealing her as the Dragon Empress right at the end was disappointing."

Wu hmmmed in consideration and gave the coat attendant the ticket for their things.

"But it signifies their true love – when Noren's brought low, she subjects herself to the same condition. And even though he doesn't know it's her, Noren ends up falling in love with his wife all over again," he said, buttoning up his coat and winding on his scarf.

Mako shrugged, pulling on his own coat. It was starting to get cold out there, even for a firebender.

"Still liked her better human."

They stepped out together into the snowy night, Wu elbowing Mako in the side.

"I know how it is, Mako, you dog! You just like a good prince and pauper tale, huh?"

For the first time Mako wished he hadn't told Wu to bundle up quite so much. It made it harder to read him with a cap covering his eyebrows and a scarf hiding his mouth.

"Maybe I do," he admitted, finally, more boldly than he intended.

Wu was silent for a moment and then, with a voice filled with humor he said, "Then you definitely owe me."

Mako scoffed. "For what?"

"For taking you to see _Love Amongst the Dragons_ six times before you managed to stay awake for all of it."

Oh, damn. So he _had_ known...

"You should _see_ your face right now."

"Okay, okay. What can I do?"

"Well, buddy. I've got on a coat, a hat, gloves, a scarf, and I'm _still_ cold."

"Then I guess," said Mako, coming to a decision, "we'll have to fix that."

When he tugged down the thick yellow scarf, Wu was grinning.

And when their lips met, it wasn't just Wu who was left warm and contented.

**Author's Note:**

> it - sex appeal  
> nifty - great, excellent  
> zozzled - drunk  
> cash - a kiss  
> check - kiss me later  
> cash or check? - do we kiss now or later?  
> bank's closed - no kissing or making out  
> edge - a buzz (intoxication)  
> stuck on - in love with, having a crush on
> 
> Did a little inversion with the bank one, but this is just so you can see where I'm coming from. Also having that conversation when Wu's neck is cold, considering "to neck" was a synonym for "to kiss passionately," was intentional because I'm a dork.
> 
> Finally, I don't remember who originally posted it on tumblr, but shoutout to the person who headcanon'd Wu going to see Love Amongst the Dragons multiple times. I was inspired. :) I've never read the a:tla comics & just took the info about the play from the wiki, so if I got details from it wrong, that's on me.


End file.
